rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs Bunny Cartoon Columbia
Sitemap Bugs Bunny Cartoon Columbia --- --- --- --- --- So much of Columbia (and Infinite BS) has been created as if it was in a Bugs Bunny Cartoon. Instead of setting the stage for laughs, the game set the stage for mayhem, with some 'story' in between. Unfortunately, there was all the jarring fakery which tainted any social 'issue' presentations they wanted to force on the Player (with huge signs for emphasis). --- --- --- Seriously, did the Luteces give instructions for the Telegram Delivery Guy to hand this to "the suspicious looking 'guy' with an odd tattoo on his wrist" at the Daily Racial Purity Stoning Event ??? (NOTE - The mentioned 'Nose-picking' being a luxury reserved only for 'The Prophet", would give Booker away instantly if anyone saw him doing that forbidden thing ...) BUT Would Columbia even NEED a 'Telegram' Service ?? Telegrams would be used with long distance messages for which the US Mail was too slow. In Columbia, you could just write your own message and hire a messenger. In the game you could even record a message on a Vox-O-Phone and have it delivered. SO it was a dramatism for the game cutscene (before the bloody violence started). I suppose 'The Prophet' would have ALL the city's messages read - for security and purity purposes of course. Deus Vult!!! --- --- --- This stupid thing looks right out of Bugs Bunny - if THOSE artists had been on LSD - Oh yes "bio" (as in biological). WTF did stupid things like this have to do with ANY concept from the previous (real) BioShock games ??? "Oh that will be neat" ... Said while someone wrote that farkakte idea on the Denny's napkin ... "Thus it was written, thus it was done" ( shit happens ... and in Infinite BS ALOT of it did ) --- --- --- * Shantytown - The Ready Made Slum - reminds me a bit of the backgrounds in that Warner Brothers cartoon * That Cartoon Sized Factory and cartoonish interiors * You even have a Yosemite Sam like character * Foghorn Leghorn in a gimp suit WOULD basically be 'Songbird' * Daffy and Sylvester - sorry too darkly colored for 'Columbia' * Bugs could probably talk Daisy Fitzroy (Daffy Duck?) into standings still while Elizabeth stabs her with scissors --- --- --- 'Fancy 'Vigor' Bottles ' : Too bad they (Infinite BS's creators) didn't spend more time on the effects of the actual in-game Vigors, instead of all(?) that work on making some pretty looking fantasy bottles (most of which should have a 'KID YOU'LL SHOOT(POKE) YOUR EYE OUT" type warning for their overdone fantasy shapes. In BS1 and BS2 we got plain bottles and a multitude of Plasmid/Vigor *GAME* action. In Infinite BS it was fancy bottles, and a rather limited and repetitive ... Seriously we coulda had "Bad Clams - Instant Explosive Intestinal Distress" abilities OR "Your Shoe's Untied" - used to temporarily disadvantage opponents (well the Console Selector Wheel Interfaces can only be so large after all ... AND you know - a $100 million development budget only goes so far ... ) --- --- --- 'Signage "You've Been Signed !!!!!" ' : The Michigan J Frog barbershop quartet scene which you see early in Columbia singing the anachronistic song fragments (before the mass murdering begins). Amazingly large (huge) sign ... made just for "Today" ?? NEEDED - was more research into "the way things were done", instead of modern assumptions (which are also largely wrong - go ask a real sign maker the expense and time needed to make something like that today, even with all the modern tools and processes). Seriously how many recordings do you think Fink's brother could possibly sell in Columbia to pay for advertisement schemes like this ? It would eat ALL the profits, and more. Why not just "If you don't buy this, then The Prophet Won't Love YOU" kind of coercion you see in this kind of Cultist Police State ??? (Again a 'scene' visualized, and then weakly shoehorned into this fantasyland plot.) --- --- --- --- --- . .